


Broken Rose

by Haruno_Aoi



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe, Drama, M/M, Romance, Slash
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 15:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haruno_Aoi/pseuds/Haruno_Aoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yunho mungkin tak sulit untuk memikat lawan jenisnya. Namun hatinya sudah tertambat kepada bosnya di biro arsitektur yang hidup sendiri sepeninggal sang pasangan. Meski ada seseorang yang begitu mencintainya, ia tak mampu menaruh kasih kepada selain namja cantik yang lebih tua darinya tersebut. Dan ia yang keras hati tak bisa berhenti berharap agar cintanya berbalas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Broken Rose

**Author's Note:**

> Characters belongs to God  
> I own nothing but this YunJae fanfiction  
> I gain no profit from this fanfiction

_Aku berkebun mawar di balkon pada pertengahan musim semi, yang mulai berbunga di bawah terik mentari musim panas. Walaupun mawar itu indah, sesungguhnya sulit merawatnya. Mereka mungkin akan menarik serangga, tak luput dari hama, atau melukai apapun di sekitarnya dengan durinya. Terlebih, bunga-bunga itu tak selamanya segar, mereka akan beranjak tua dan kering, begitu seterusnya._

_Yunho bilang, aku harus memotong bunga yang hampir layu, agar muncul tunas baru. Tapi aku tak mampu. Aku selalu merasa mawar itu masih sanggup untuk tumbuh._

_“Hyun … tinggal sedikit lagi, tunggu aku….”_

 

* * *

 

“Yunho _Hyung_ ….” Shim Changmin menggumam. Ia hampir mencapai gerbang kampus seninya, tatkala melihat _sunbae_ -nya dari jurusan yang sama dengannya itu keluar dari sebuah taksi.

“Aku akan menunggu kabar darimu. Tapi kau juga harus menghubungiku kalau kau butuh sesuatu.”

“ _Nee_ … setelah urusanku selesai, aku akan kembali ke sini untuk meminjam kursi, mungkin tak akan lama. Dan aku pasti akan menghubungimu karena aku butuh bantuanmu.”

“ _Arrasseo_.”

Mengabaikan desas-desus dari beberapa mahasiswi di sekitarnya, Yunho melangkah memasuki gerbang kampusnya setelah memastikan mobil hitam itu tak tampak lagi.

“ _Hyung_ ,” sapa Changmin.

“Oi, Min,” sahut Yunho.

“Tadi itu—”

“Jung Yunho!”

Changmin urung mengajukan pertanyaan begitu mendengar suara yang sanggup membuat bulu kuduknya meremang. Biasanya sang bintang teater kampus itu tidak pernah akur dengan Yunho, dan ia sering mendapatkan imbas, sehingga terkadang ia lebih memilih untuk menghindarinya.

“A-apa-apaan kau, Heenim,” desis Yunho saat pria dengan rambut sedikit panjang itu merangkulnya dengan terlalu erat. Bahkan Changmin sedikit menjaga jarak karena ngeri merasakan hawa mencekam dari pria bernama lengkap Kim Heechul tersebut.

Yunho bisa saja melawan, bagaimanapun ia menguasai beberapa teknik _hapkido_. Namun jika sudah berurusan dengan Heechul yang mendapat julukan Cinderella itu, ia lebih sering mati kutu.

“Kau masih berhubungan dengan androgini itu?” Heechul mendesis tak sadar diri, padahal ia pun bisa disebut demikian. “Harus berapa banyak lagi gadis yang menangis karena penolakanmu agar kau merasa puas?”

“Itu bukan salahku—yak!” Yunho cukup terkejut saat Heechul menarik kerah kemejanya, membuatnya menghentikan langkah dan terpaksa membalas dengan perlakuan serupa.

“ _Aish_ , kalian ini!” Changmin kewalahan melerai keduanya.

Mereka datang berdua saja sudah cukup menarik perhatian, apalagi jika berulah. Beberapa mahasiswa mulai mengelu-elukan sang Cinderella. Meskipun _perang_ antara Yunho dan Heechul sudah dianggap lumrah, tetapi hal itu masih menjadi tontotan menarik.

“Lagipula itu bukan urusanmu.” Yunho membela diri.

“Menjadi urusanku sejak teman adikku dari kampus lain selalu memberondongku dengan pertanyaan tentangmu! Sungguh merepotkan, kau tahu?!”

_JPRET!_

“APA YANG KAU POTRET?!” geram keduanya ke arah sumber suara.

Mahasiswa dengan dahi lebar itu malah menunjukkan tampang tanpa dosa.

“Kamera baru~” jawabnya riang sembari mengambil gambar lainnya dari dua _namja_ yang belum saling melepaskan diri tersebut.

Alhasil ia yang menjadi sasaran amukan Heechul. Hanya dengan memberikan _sedikit_ sentilan di keningnya yang fenomenal, dan … tumbang.

“Yak, Yoochun _Hyung_!” raung Changmin mengkhawatirkan teman satu kosnya itu.

.

.

“Bagaimana kantormu? Apa tubuhmu masih kuat?”

“Tentu tidak nyaman karena aku cuma bisa menggunakan lengan kiri untuk membantuku berdiri, terutama kalau sedang sibuk seperti sekarang. Aku bahkan tidak bisa membuat catatan sendiri, benar-benar menjengkelkan.”

“Dibuat santai saja,” Choi Seunghyun memberikan secangkir kopi yang baru diseduhnya kepada sahabatnya itu, “—entah ini sudah menjadi keberapa kalinya aku mengatakannya padamu.”

Lelaki cantik itu tersenyum lembut seraya menghirup kopi hitamnya, “Tapi aku bisa bersosialisasi dengan baik sejak Yunho mendampingiku.”

“Apa dia cukup membantu?”

“Ya, sangat.”

“Baguslah. Aku sempat khawatir karena aku lah yang mengenalkannya padamu.”

“Dia sangat berdedikasi pada pekerjaannya. Dia juga cerdas dan cepat tanggap. Usianya masih 21, tapi dia sudah terampil dan lihai dalam bertransaksi, jadi dia sangat membantu bagiku.”

“Apa kau sedang memujinya?” goda Seunghyun.

“Begitulah. Dia adalah tipe orang yang bisa diandalkan saat bekerja bersama.”

Seunghyun senang mendengar sahabatnya itu bisa menaruh kepercayaan kepada orang selain dirinya, setelah kepergian sang suami. Sebab ia tak bisa selalu menjaga dan berada di sisi _namja_ cantik itu.

“Katanya kau butuh kursi untuk pemotretan?”

“Iya, aku akan pinjam sampai dua atau tiga hari ke depan.”

.

.

“Kau terus melarikan diri seperti ini.” Akhirnya Heechul menemukan Yunho yang kini tengah tiduran di atap gedung jurusannya.

“Dan kau tetap saja mengikutiku.”

“Aku melakukannya karena kau selalu kabur. Apa kau akan terus melarikan diri seperti ini?”

Yunho bangkit dari berbaringnya dan memposisikan dirinya duduk membelakangi Heechul.

“Bagaimana dengan pekerjaanmu? Apa kau akan tetap bekerja di kantornya?”

Yunho masih terdiam.

“Kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya kalau kau menyukainya? Apa kau akan mengikuti arus tanpa mengatakan apapun?”

“Katakan … kenapa aku?”

Heechul merasa tak pernah memberitahu Yunho perihal isi hatinya, tetapi perasaannya begitu mudah terbaca. Ia pun tak mengerti mengapa ia tak bisa berhenti menyukai seorang Jung Yunho.

“Tak peduli seberapa sering kau memanasiku, aku tak akan berubah. Sebaiknya kau mencari seseorang yang jauh lebih baik dariku. Kau seharusnya berhenti mengharapkanku.”

Untuk kesekian kalinya Heechul dibuat kehilangan kata-kata. Nada dering dari ponsel Yunho mengisi keheningan yang sempat tercipta di antara keduanya.

“ _Nee_ , aku akan segera ke sana,” jawab Yunho sebelum bangkit meninggalkan Heechul tanpa melihat ke arah pria cantik itu. “Ada pekerjaan yang harus ku selesaikan. Sampai jumpa.”

Heechul tak perlu bertanya untuk tahu siapa yang baru saja menghubungi Yunho. Dan itu cukup membuat hatinya kembali teriris.

“Yunho _pabo_ ,” desisnya tanpa bisa membendung tangis. “ _Paboya_!”

Bahkan ia merasa begitu cengeng bila menyangkut perasaannya kepada Yunho.

.

.

Yunho menggeliat pelan ketika terbangun dari tidurnya yang kurang nyaman. Ia lantas menyadari bahwa dirinya telah tertidur di lantai beralaskan karpet. Perlahan ia mendudukkan dirinya. Dalam keremangan, ia menemukan seorang pria yang terbaring di sofa di belakangnya, dan meja di hadapannya tampak dipenuhi beberapa kaleng bir serta kemasan makanan.

“Ah iya, perayaan untuk rampungnya proyek,” desisnya teringat akan momen sebelum ia jatuh terlelap akibat pengaruh alkohol. Ia memang bukan peminum handal.

“Selimut?” gumamnya ketika menyadari adanya kain hangat yang menggantung di bahunya.

Pandangannya lantas teralih pada satu-satunya sumber cahaya di ruangan yang tidak terlalu luas itu. Seorang lelaki yang begitu dikenalnya duduk menghadap seperangkat komputer yang menyala. Sayup-sayup ia mendengar nyanyian lembut yang dilantunkan dalam gumaman, di antara irama ketikan yang dihasilkan tarian jemari laki-laki cantik itu di atas _keyboard_. Ia teringat akan lagu dari film lawas yang belum lama ditontonnya. Itu pun karena ia tahu kalau lelaki itu menyimpan videonya.

Rasanya ia ingin terus mendengarkan alunan suara yang menggetarkan hatinya tersebut. Tanpa sadar ia menahan napas, seolah-olah suara yang membuainya itu akan lenyap jika ia menimbulkan bunyi.

.

.

_“Kenapa kau tidak memberitahunya kalau kau menyukainya?”_

_“Kau seharusnya berhenti mengharapkanku.”_

Yunho mengacak rambutnya frustrasi. Percakapannya dengan Heechul tempo hari kembali menjejali telinganya, berebut dengan senandung yang terangkum dalam memorinya.

Dalam waktu yang sama, kakak tingkatnya yang seharusnya lulus lebih dulu darinya itu berjalan dari arah berlawanan. Dan setelah sadar ia sudah meringkuk membelakangi pohon yang dikiranya dapat menyembunyikan dirinya dari sang Cinderella kampus. Ia lantas merutuki dirinya sendiri yang ternyata memang selalu melarikan diri, seperti yang telah diungkapkan oleh Heechul.

Tanpa disadarinya, Heechul yang secara tidak langsung telah ditolaknya itu mengumpatnya, mengatainya bodoh karena masih dapat dilihat. Dan begitulah adanya, ia memang bodoh.

Tak lama ponselnya berbunyi, mengalunkan _ringtone_ yang senada dengan nyanyian Jaejoong tadi malam. Namun entah sejak kapan Yoochun berdiri di dekatnya, merekam nada dering miliknya menggunakan ponsel sembari melantunkan melodinya dalam gumaman, seolah meledeknya. Setelah mendapatkan yang diinginkannya, teman seangkatannya dari jurusan yang berbeda itu meninggalkannya tanpa berhenti menyanyikannya,

“Hm hm~ hm hm hm~”

“Yochunna!” geramnya.

Terlebih ia jadi melewatkan telepon dari Jaejoong gara-gara temannya yang terkadang jail itu. Namun untungnya Jaejoong kembali menghubunginya, dan memberitahunya kalau saat itu sedang berada di kampusnya guna mengembalikan sesuatu. Ia tak mengulur waktu untuk menemui lelaki pujaannya tersebut, yang sebelumnya memintanya datang karena membutuhkan bantuannya.

“ _Gomawoyo_ ,” ucap Jaejoong setelah Yunho mengatakan hendak mengembalikan kursi lipat yang dipinjamnya dari kampus. Dengan keadaannya sekarang, ia memang akan kesulitan untuk mengangkatnya sendiri. Tadi pun ia dibantu sopir taksi yang ditumpanginya.

“Tolong sampaikan ini kepada Profesor Han.” Jaejoong menyerahkan amplop yang ia tujukan kepada dosen pembimbing Yunho. “Aku akan ke ruangan Tabi.”

“Jaejoong- _sshi_ —”

“Terima kasih untuk kemarin. Aku sudah menyertakan bonus untuk gajimu bulan ini. Aku benar-benar berterima kasih, dan selamat untuk kelulusanmu.”

Yunho enggan beranjak meskipun Jaejoong sudah meninggalkannya—dengan sedikit tertatih—masih dengan satu kruk lengan yang membantu lelaki cantik itu untuk berjalan.

.

.

“Jadi kau tidak akan menghadiri upacara kelulusan?” tanya Seunghyun.

“Begitulah,” jawab Jaejoong tenang. “Maukah kau menyampaikan ini kepada Junsu?” Ia memberikan amplop serupa dengan yang telah ia titipkan kepada Yunho. Junsu adalah teman seangkatannya dulu yang juga mengajar di sana. “Dan juga sampaikan ucapan selamat dariku untuk Karam.”

Jaejoong mengenal Park Hyunchul—yang lebih dikenal sebagai Karam—dari Junsu, yang merupakan sang pembimbing dari mahasiswa yang juga lulus bersamaan dengan Yunho tersebut.

Seunghyun membalas ringan sembari mengantongi amplop beraroma harum itu ke saku jas putihnya.

“Terkadang aku merasa aneh karena kau juga mengajar di sini.” Jaejoong kembali membuka percakapan, “Saat aku bertatap muka denganmu seperti ini, aku seperti tak percaya kita sudah melewati sekian tahun sejak pertama kali bertemu.”

Sembari mengulas senyum, ia menghirup kopi yang disuguhkan Seunghyun.

“Ruangan ini masih terasa sama; cahaya yang masuk, juga aromanya.”

Lantas ia terbayang masa-masa kuliahnya, saat Kim Hyun Joong juga ada di antara dirinya dan Seunghyun.

“Rasanya, semuanya masih ada di sini.”

“Hm.”

Seunghyun pun segera mengalihkan topik agar Jaejoong tidak terlalu larut dalam kenangan yang juga menyusahkan hatinya, “Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah ini?”

“Entahlah, aku belum memutuskan.”

“Hm … bukankah dia menunggumu?” ungkap Seunghyun dengan pandangan keluar jendela. Dari lantai dua itu, tampak seorang pemuda yang sedang duduk di sebuah bangku panjang tak jauh dari gerbang.

Jaejoong tak bisa pura-pura tak melihatnya. Dan ia pun tak mampu berlagak bodoh atas kata _menunggu_ yang diucapkan Seunghyun, karena ada lebih dari satu maksud yang terkandung.

.

.

Yunho bangkit dari duduknya begitu melihat mobil yang memelan di depannya. Kaca jendela terbuka menampakkan lelaki yang selalu dipujanya.

“Kau akan pergi sekarang?”

“ _Nee_ , Tabi memberikan tumpangan untukku. Aku akan mencari buku pola untuk _wallpaper_. Oh ya, aku hampir lupa untuk memberitahumu soal ini; Lee Sooman- _sshi_ dari Perusahaan SMart, yang bekerja sama dengan kita kemarin, memberitahuku kalau dia mendapatkan tiket untuk pertandingan bola. Dia bilang ingin bertemu lagi denganmu. Sepertinya dia menyukaimu, sebaiknya kau pergi menemuinya.”

Jaejoong benar-benar tak memberikan kesempatan bagi Yunho untuk kembali bersuara. Mobil yang memberikan tumpangan padanya pun langsung melaju begitu ia usai mengungkapkan maksudnya.

“Apa kau tak akan menyesal kalau perusahaan lain menginginkannya?” Seunghyun memulai obrolan. Dari kaca spion, ia masih bisa melihat sosok tinggi Yunho yang belum beranjak dari tempatnya semula.

“Apa boleh buat. Akan lebih baik baginya jika dia memiliki banyak pilihan. Dia harus memutuskan sendiri mana yang terbaik untuk dirinya.”

.

.

Setelah kelulusannya, Yunho bertemu lagi dengan Heechul saat malam Natal. Yoochun yang mengusulkan untuk mengadakan pesta kecil-kecilan di ruangan Choi Seunghyun yang merupakan dosen favorit mereka. Sementara sang dosen tidak dapat menghadiri pesta dari awal dengan alasan yang sangat diketahui oleh Yunho. Hadir pula Changmin yang merupakan adik tingkat mereka, namun menjadi dekat lantaran indekos di tempat yang sama. Dan ada selentingan kabar kalau Changmin jatuh hati kepada keponakan jauh sang profesor, sehingga ia tak ingin melewatkan pesta malam itu.

Awalnya Yunho enggan untuk menghadirinya lantaran ada Heechul juga, namun ia tak ingin terus dicap sebagai pengecut. Saat ia datang, Heechul terlihat menggenggam botol _wine_ yang nyaris kosong. Pria cantik itu menyambutnya dengan intonasi khas orang mabuk,

“Kau tak mengharapkanku ada di sini?”

“Aku tidak mengatakannya,” sahutnya sembari merebut botol di tangan Heechul.

Karena terlalu mabuk, Heechul tak mampu mengambilnya kembali dari Yunho, justru ia terhuyung dan memposisikan dirinya untuk tidur di karpet, berbantalkan mantelnya yang beberapa saat sebelumnya ia campakkan di sana.

“Yunho _pabo_ ~ aku bahkan bisa minum lebih banyak~” racaunya.

Pesta semakin meriah ketika Yoochun menawari Yunho minum. Sementara Changmin sibuk memerhatikan sang pujaan hati.

Tak lama berselang, suasana berangsur sepi manakala beberapa di antara mereka tumbang mengikuti sang Cinderella, termasuk Yoochun dan Changmin. Sementara Yunho tidak berani terlalu banyak minum. Sebab ia lah yang masih sadar, dan mau tidak mau ia harus membangunkan kedua teman sekosnya itu. Kalau pun keduanya tak bisa dibangunkan, ia akan meninggalkan mereka di sana. Tak mungkin ia bisa membawa mereka pulang bersamanya, apalagi lantaran ia tak menggunakan kendaraan. Kemudian ia tersadar kalau tinggal dirinya yang masih terjaga, kawan-kawannya sudah rebahan di lantai, termasuk keponakan sang pemilik ruangan yang sebenarnya tidak mabuk lantaran hanya minum _wine_ non alkohol.

Keadaan yang sunyi membuatnya mampu mendengar derit pintu yang dibuka. Ia berjalan mendekat begitu melihat Choi Seunghyun yang datang. Tanpa kata, pria bermata tajam itu memberikan sekotak _cake_ yang dibawanya.

“Bagaimana dengan Jaejoong- _sshi_?”

“Dia ada di tempat suaminya.”

Yunho paham bahwa _tempat_ yang dimaksud adalah makam dari mendiang pasangan hidup Jaejoong, juga sahabat dari Seunghyun.

Melihat Yunho terdiam, Seunghyun menambahkan, “Kau … sudah tahu, bukan?” Ia teringat saat menjemput Jaejoong sore tadi. Sang sahabat memasuki mobilnya dengan membawa kantung berisi segelas kopi yang katanya dibawakan oleh Yunho. Dengan kata lain, Yunho tahu kebiasaan Jaejoong di hari itu.

“Apa Jaejoong menceritakannya padamu?”

“Tidak, tapi … sudah lebih dari dua tahun aku bekerja untuknya, jadi—”

“ _Cake_ ~”

Pembicaraan mereka terpotong oleh Changmin yang kembali terbangun karena tergoda _cake_ yang dibawakan sang profesor. Beberapa dari mereka yang semula ketiduran juga turut terjaga begitu mendengar suara tenor Changmin.

“Nah, sebaiknya kita makan _cake_ dulu sebelum pulang,” ajak Choi Seunghyun.

“ _Nee_ ,” sahut Yunho lemah.

.

.

“ _Hyung_ , pegangan yang erat, atau kau bisa jatuh,” gerutu Yunho para Heechul yang ia gendong di punggungnya. Pada akhirnya ia yang harus mengantarkan Heechul pulang. Karena dekat dengan kampus, ia cukup berjalan kaki untuk membawa pria teler itu ke kediaman Kim yang berada di kawasan pertokoan. Keluarga Heechul pun merupakan pengusaha _soju_.

“ _Nee_ ~” sahut Heechul setengah sadar.

“E-eh— _Hyung_ , terlalu erat!” protes Yunho saat dirasanya Heechul memeluk lehernya dengan sangat kuat hingga ia kesulitan untuk bernapas. Pria dalam gendongannya justru terkikik geli sembari mengendurkan pelukannya kembali.

Cukup lama Yunho melangkah dalam diam, sampai keheningan seakan mengundangnya untuk bersuara,

“Hei, _Hyung_ … kenapa kau jatuh cinta padaku?”

Dari sekian orang yang mengagumi serta mengejar cinta seorang Kim Heechul, mengapa harus dirinya? Bahkan yang mendambakan Heechul bukan hanya mahasiswa di kampus mereka, yang di antaranya tergabung dalam klub pengagum pria cantik itu, namun sahabat dari sekolah juga para tetangga yang tak lelah untuk bersaing mendapatkan sang Cinderella.

“Kau berharga untukku, jadi aku pikir aku harus menolakmu dengan bijak saat kau menyatakannya padaku. Tapi … aku merasa kau akan pergi dariku jika aku menolakmu.”

Heechul yang dalam keadaan separuh sadar itu jadi teringat akan obrolannya dengan Park Yoochun, yang sejak lama mengetahui perasaannya terhadap sang sahabat,

_“Umpamanya aku seperti menunggu di depan pintu, padahal aku tidak tahu apakah pintu itu akan terbuka.”_

_Bukankah lebih baik kalau dia meninggalkan catatan untukmu di pintu itu? Misalnya, “Aku akan membuka pintunya untukmu kalau kau mau menunggu sampai tahun depan.” Atau mungkin, “Pintu ini tidak akan pernah terbuka.”_

“Melihatmu sungguh menyakitkan, karena aku merasa seperti menemukan diriku sendiri. Aku bertanya-tanya, apakah aku juga terlihat seperti itu dari sudut pandang Jaejoong- _sshi_ …

… tidak keren dan keras hati….

Tapi aku tidak peduli lagi. Meski aku mencoba bersikap tenang, aku tidak bisa mengubah apapun. Dan aku masih akan terlihat tidak mengagumkan. Dan aku tetap tidak ingin menyerah untuk mendapatkannya.”

Yunho menghentikan langkahnya ketika merasakan pundaknya basah. Lambat laun ia mendengar isak tertahan dari pria dalam gendongannya.

“Yunho … _saranghae_ ….”

Pemuda bermarga Jung itu tertegun mendengarnya, namun ia merasa tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan. Selama ini ia dapat melihat bahwa Heechul menaruh hati padanya, tetapi ia tidak pernah menyangka bahwa pria itu akan benar-benar menyatakannya.

“ _Saranghae_ ….”

“Hn.”

“ _Jeongmal saranghae_ ….”

“Hn.”

Yunho tersenyum tawar seraya melanjutkan langkahnya. Dan Heechul terus membisikkan ungkapan hatinya di tengah isak tangisnya.

“ _Saranghae_ ….”

“Hn.”

“Yunho, _saranghae_ ….”

“Hn, _gomawo_ ….”

.

.

“Aku dengar dari Jaejoong kalau kau menyerahkan surat pengunduran diri padanya.” Seunghyun hanya bisa terpikir hal tersebut yang membuat Yunho menemuinya. Ia menyulut rokok sembari menunggu Yunho membuka suara.

“Seseorang dari kantor lain yang akan mempekerjakanku, pernah bilang padaku kalau ada seorang pria yang tinggal bersama Jaejoong- _sshi_ setelah kecelakaan yang menimpanya. Apa itu Anda, _Gangsa_?”

Sesaat Seunghyun tergelak sebelum menunjukkan keseriusannya lagi, “Aku hanya ingin menjaga agar Jaejoong tak ikut mati bersamanya.”

“Suaminya?”

“Hn.”

Seunghyun jadi terkenang masa-masa kuliahnya bersama Hyun Joong dan Jaejoong. Baginya Hyun Joong begitu berbakat, juga misterius dalam waktu yang sama. Dulu mereka menyewa rumah kecil yang tak jauh dari kampus untuk dihuni bersama, dan itu membuat mereka menjadi dekat.

Lantas pada tahun kedua, Hyun Joong mengajak Jaejoong untuk tinggal bersama.

“Jaejoong mendapat julukan _Ice Prince_ , karena kecantikan dan sikap dinginnya.” Seunghyun terkekeh kaku, “Meski begitu, dia menjadi pusat perhatian, tak hanya mahasiswi, tapi juga para mahasiswa, termasuk Hyun Joong.”

Saat Seunghyun pertama kali melihat Jaejoong di rumah kontrakannya, _namja_ kurus itu dalam keadaan tertidur di lantai beralas tatami yang ada di ruang tengah. Hyun Joong rebahan di sebelahnya dan hanya mengawasi. Di mata Seunghyun, Jaejoong adalah sosok tertutup yang tidak akan membiarkan sembarang orang untuk memasuki hidupnya. Karenanya ia begitu takjub lantaran Hyun Joong sanggup menaklukkan seorang Kim Jaejoong. Bahkan ia pun masih teringat ucapan Hyun Joong kala itu,

_“Kabarnya dia tidak diakui oleh keluarganya. Mungkin dia sangat kelelahan karena pekerjaan paruh waktunya. Ck, lihatlah lehernya, seperti tinggal kulit dan tulang, dia sangat kurus.”_

Keahlian Jaejoong dalam seni lukis, namun _namja_ cantik itu mengambil konsentrasi mayor pada jurusan arsitektur. Barangkali karena ketertarikan di bidang yang sama, Hyun Joong dapat mudah akrab dengan Jaejoong.

Semenjak itu, mereka hidup bertiga; tinggal di ruangan yang sama, makan makanan yang sama, dan menghirup udara yang sama. Sampai Hyun Joong dan Jaejoong memutuskan untuk menikah, kemudian menempati apartemen yang juga menjadi kantor bagi mereka.

“Yunho … kau pernah melihat tubuh Jaejoong?”

Yunho terbayang suatu malam, saat ia menemukan tubuh tak berbusana Jaejoong kolaps di bawah guyuran _shower_. Itulah kali pertamanya melihat luka bakar di tubuh Jaejoong, yang tak sanggup ia bayangkan bagaimana perihnya.

“Itu adalah kecelakaan yang sangat mengerikan. Jika tak ada yang mengeluarkan Jaejoong dari mobilnya, pasti dia akan ikut terbakar. Malam itu adalah _opening party_ untuk toko yang telah mereka rancang, tentu mereka berdua sangat lelah sepulang acara. Dan saat itu Jaejoong lah yang menyetir….

 _Andai tidak pulang dan tetap berada di pesta itu…_  
Andai meninggalkan pesta sebelum turun salju…  
Andai meninggalkan mobil di sana dan menggunakan jasa taksi…  
Andai tidak mengambil jalur itu…

Andai seperti ini. Andai seperti itu.

Jaejoong terus saja memojokkan dirinya di antara kemungkinan yang mustahil dapat terwujud lagi. Dia juga memaksa tubuh ringkihnya untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan yang ditinggalkan Hyun Joong. Dan aku tidak bisa meninggalkan sisi Jaejoong. Aku diringankan dari pekerjaanku, jadi aku bisa membantunya bekerja di malam hari. Aku takut kalau aku juga akan kehilangan Jaejoong.”

“Lalu kenapa Anda meninggalkannya?”

“Jaejoong terus mencoba menjaga jarak, bahkan denganku. Kehadiran Hyun Joong begitu berarti bagi kami. Jika kami sedang berdua, kami malah terkenang saat masih bertiga. Bahkan aku sempat berpikir bahwa akan lebih baik untuk membiarkan Jaejoong mengikuti Hyun Joong. Sejak itu, aku merasa tidak boleh lebih lama berada di dekatnya. Ku pikir, aku butuh waktu untuk mendinginkan kepalaku.”

“Jadi karena itu Anda merekomendasikanku? Kenapa harus aku?”

“Dari sekian mahasiswa yang ku kenal, cuma kau yang bisa menangani segala sesuatu dengan baik tanpa terlalu banyak menggali masalah orang lain. Tapi aku tidak pernah mengira akan menjadi seperti ini.” Seunghyun terbahak ringan, “Oh ya, Jaejoong memintaku mencarikan pekerja paruh waktu baru untuknya.”

“ _Aish_ , bahkan aku belum menerima surat panggilan dari kantor Lee Design.”

“Jaejoong bilang kau pasti diterima.”

Yunho terdiam. Seunghyun terngiang kata-kata Jaejoong yang tak akan sanggup ia ungkapkan kepada pemuda di hadapannya.

_“Bukankah Yunho cukup baik?”_

_“Tidak. Aku akan berhenti memanfaatkannya karena aku tahu dia menyukaiku.”_

_“Kau hanya menggunakan jasanya, begitu pun sebaliknya; dia mengambil keuntungan darimu dengan bekerja padamu.”_

_“Aku menjaga jarak dan menyakitinya, tapi tetap mengharapkannya di sisiku? Seharusnya tak ada yang bisa menerima perlakuan seperti ini. Dan semakin dipikir, aku hanya membuat hatinya terluka. Karena itu, aku senang saat dia memutuskan untuk meninggalkan tempat ini.”_

“Soal pekerja paruh waktu baru untuk Jaejoong, bagaimana menurutmu? Sebaiknya laki-laki atau perempuan?” goda Seunghyun.

Yunho tampak berpikir keras. Menurutnya kalau pekerjaannya menyangkut fisik, sepatutnya laki-laki. Tetapi ia tidak bisa membiarkan lelaki asing berada di ruangan yang sama dengan Jaejoong, apalagi hanya berdua. Kalau perempuan, ia tak bisa menjamin Jaejoong akan nyaman bekerja dengan mereka. Jadi, apa sebaiknya laki-laki?

Seunghyun harus menahan tawanya lantaran Yunho memikirkannya dengan terlampau serius. “Bercanda,” ucapnya tenang.

“E-eh?”

“Kau tahu perusahaan yang bernama SMart?”

“Maksud Anda, milik Lee Sooman- _sshi_? Ah iya, aku bekerja sama dengan mereka beberapa waktu lalu.”

“Nah, sementara Jaejoong akan bergabung dengan mereka dalam proyek kerja sama, jadi dia bilang belum butuh pekerja paruh waktu untuk sekarang.”

Yunho bersorak dalam hati. Tak ada yang ia khawatirkan jika pria paruh baya itu yang bekerja bersama Jaejoong. Baginya mereka sudah seperti ayah dan anak.

.

.

Hampir lima bulan Yunho tak bekerja untuk Jaejoong. Dan selama itu keduanya belum bertatap muka lagi. Kesibukan masing-masing juga membuat keduanya sulit untuk bertemu. Apalagi Yunho sudah bekerja tetap, tak lagi sama seperti ketika ia membantu di biro milik Jaejoong. Biasanya sepulang kerja Yunho akan melewati jalan di depan apartemen Jaejoong, dan hanya bisa menerka bahwa mantan bosnya itu masih bekerja—ditilik dari penerangan yang masih menyala. Mungkin juga sambil bersenandung seperti yang pernah diam-diam ia dengarkan. Ia seperti tak memiliki alasan untuk berkunjung, sehingga ia tak sekalipun mencoba mampir.

Namun hari ini ada yang menganggu pikirannya. Semalam ia melihat Jaejoong di mimpinya, bahkan mendengar suara yang begitu dirindukannya—memanggil namanya. Mungkin ia memang terlalu merindukan _namja_ cantik itu.

 _“_ Nee _, Yunho … apa kau sudah tahu tentang ini?_

_Ku dengar kalau ada seseorang yang muncul di mimpi kita, itu karena keinginan kuat orang itu untuk bertemu kita, jadi dia meninggalkan raganya dan melayang ke dalam mimpi kita.”_

Yunho terkekeh sarkastis.

“ _Paboya_ ,” desisnya seraya menertawakan dirinya sendiri lantaran sempat mengharapkan sesuatu yang mustahil agar berlaku.

Di tengah lamunannya, ia mendengar desas-desus dari rekannya bahwa sebagian karyawan akan dimutasi ke cabang Lee Design yang ada di luar Seoul. Tidak menutup kemungkinan ia merupakan satu dari sekian karyawan yang akan dimutasi. Ia mendengar dari Choi Seunghyun kalau Jaejoong sudah menyelesaikan semua _job_ yang dipercayakan kepada Kim Design, yang berarti ia sudah tidak dibutuhkan lagi. Agaknya ia bisa bekerja dengan tenang kalau pun harus meninggalkan Seoul.

_Benarkah?_

.

.

_Malam itu terang bulan, pada musim panas setahun yang lalu…._

_Aku menggendongnya dan membaringkannya di tempat tidur setelah aku menemukannya kolaps di bawah_ shower _. Pasti dia kelelahan setelah bekerja sehari penuh. Aku masih menjaganya di sisi ranjang meski dia sudah terlelap, dan berjam-jam ku habiskan dengan memandang langit bertabur bintang dari dinding kaca di kamarnya. Sampai aku mendengar ketidaknyamanan dalam tidurnya, barangkali obat penghilang rasa sakitnya mulai luntur._

 _“Jaejoong-_ sshi _,_ gwaenchana _?” Aku mencoba menyentuh pundak polosnya dengan lembut._

_Dia tidak membalas, pun matanya masih terpejam, namun ia menggenggam tanganku dengan erat._

_“J-Jaejoong-_ sshi _?”_

_“Mimpiku barusan sangat menakutkan, Hyun….”_

_Hatiku mencelos mendengarnya. Bahkan di alam bawah sadarnya, hanya ada nama itu._

_“Tapi aku senang kau ada di sisiku….”_

_Tak lama dia terbangun dari mimpinya. Dia tertegun pada awalnya. Matanya yang berangsur jernih menunjukkan bahwa ia mulai menyadari kehadiranku, bukan dirinya. Dia menarikku, membuatku jatuh dalam pelukannya yang memabukkan, semakin menenggelamkanku dalam kehangatan yang tak biasa._

_Dan untuk pertama kalinya dalam hidupku, aku merasakan denyut jantungnya yang seirama dengan deru napasku._

.

.

“Jaejoong yang bilang begitu?”

Demikian reaksi Lee Sooman saat Yunho menyinggung soal Kim Design. Ia memiliki kesempatan untuk bertemu dan berbincang dengan Sooman, justru di saat pria paruh baya itu dirawat di rumah sakit. Saat ia datang, Sooman bilang Jaejoong baru saja pulang, namun ia tidak dapat bersua dengan _namja_ cantik itu. Sooman juga mengatakan kalau Jaejoong yang mengurus segala keperluannya di rumah sakit, dan pria itu merasa sangat terbantu lantaran tak memiliki sanak saudara.

“Padahal masih ada pekerjaan yang belum rampung.”

“E-eh?”

“Dia pasti menyembunyikannya darimu karena dia tahu kalau kau akan mencemaskannya. Apalagi dengan keadaanku yang seperti ini, aku tak bisa membantunya. Aku pernah menyarankannya untuk memintamu kembali, tapi dia tak mau mendengarkanku.”

_“Aku merasa sangat tenang saat bersamanya. Dia tidak tahu tentang Hyun Joong, maupun masa laluku. Jadi aku merasa tak perlu berpura-pura atau berusaha menyembunyikan apapun. Dan lagi, pemuda itu terus mendampingiku dalam diam. Aku bisa berkonsentrasi pada pekerjaanku tanpa mengkhawatirkan hal lain. Aku pun merasa aman karena dilindungi olehnya. Tapi aku tidak ingin terus menyakitinya…..”_

“Sejak kecelakaan itu, dia selalu menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Saat dia merasa gembira, dia akan segera dikuasai perasaan bersalah dan menolak segala bentuk kesenangan yang menghampirinya. Yunho- _ya_ , sepertinya kau adalah satu dari sekian hal yang coba dia tolak.”

.

.

_Aku ingin bertemu dengannya. Aku tak tahu apa yang harus ku katakan padanya, aku hanya ingin berjumpa._

Dan di sinilah Yunho. Terlalu terlambat untuk kembali, ia sudah menekan bel apartemen Jaejoong.

“ _Nee_ —”

Begitu pintu berbahan logam itu dibuka, Yunho langsung menerobos masuk, mengabaikan keterkejutan sang pemiliknya.

“Y-Yunho- _ya_?” Jaejoong mengikuti Yunho ke ruang kerja. “Apa yang kau lakukan?”

“Aku sudah mendengar dari Lee Sooman- _sshi_. Aku akan membantu.”

Pemuda itu mulai membongkar kembali perkakas kantor yang tidak Jaejoong butuhkan bila bekerja sendiri, termasuk buku-buku dan perangkat komputer yang sebelumnya sudah ia kemas dalam kardus.

“Apa aku boleh memakai meja lamaku?” Ia masih berkutat dengan kardus-kardus di meja kerja yang ia gunakan sebelumnya. “Kau boleh memperlakukanku sebagai karyawan tak tetap. Bagaimanapun aku sendiri yang mendatangimu. Tapi jika aku berguna, tolong pekerjakan aku di sini.”

“Bagaimana dengan Lee Design?”

“Aku keluar,” jawab Yunho tenang. “Oh ya, apa aku boleh meminjam dua monitor?”

“Tapi Yunho- _ya_ … itu artinya—”

“Aku akan menyeduh kopi,” selanya sembari beranjak ke dapur.

Jaejoong hanya mengamati pemuda itu tanpa mampu berkata-kata. Ia tak habis pikir. Yunho meninggalkan kemapanan sebagai pekerja tetap di Lee Design hanya untuk kembali padanya.

“Minumlah selagi hangat.”

“Kenapa?” tanya Jaejoong menyerupai bisikan.

“Bukankah aku mengatakannya padamu saat meninggalkan tempat ini waktu itu—kalau aku akan kembali, meski kau tak menungguku. Aku juga sudah mengatakan ini, tapi aku akan mengulanginya; tolong pekerjakan aku di Kim Design. Pasti aku akan lebih berguna dibandingkan sebelumnya.”

“Hal yang sama akan terjadi,” ucap Jaejoong sendu, “—aku akan selalu menyakitimu, lagi dan lagi….”

“ _Gwaenchana_ , kau boleh menyakitiku,”

Jaejoong mencelos mendengarnya. Ia yang semula menunduk, mencoba membalas tatapan Yunho yang penuh kesungguhan.

“—tapi aku tidak akan merasa tersakiti, sebanyak atau sesering apapun kau melakukannya. Karena itu aku kembali ke tempat ini.”

Tangis Jaejoong pecah bersamaan dengan langkah kakinya yang beringsut meninggalkan dapur.

 _Hyun … kau tahu,_ ne _? Bukankah dia pemuda yang dungu?_

.

.

Heechul tak pernah menyangka bahwa orang yang dicintai oleh Yunho akan tertarik dengan buah karyanya. Ia dan Jaejoong pertama kali bertemu di kantor Lee Design. Saat itu ia diminta membawakan sampel tembikar lantaran sebelumnya Yunho telah mempromosikan dirinya. Tak ia sangka, Lee Design juga bekerja sama dengan Jaejoong yang saat itu juga mengamati beberapa karyanya.

Akhirnya ia diminta datang ke apartemen Jaejoong untuk urusan kerja sama lainnya. Ia menunjukkan beberapa tipe tembikar yang akan digunakan Kim Design untuk kafe yang sedang mereka rancang.

“Mereka suka model ini.” Jaejoong menunjuk dua foto dengan judul 2B dan 3Ddi dalam album Heechul. “Coraknya juga cocok dengan kafe mereka di Gongju. Kami akan ke sana besok lusa.”

“Hm … kau hebat, Heenim,” puji Yunho setelah melihat model tembikar yang dipilih Jaejoong. “Bukankah sebaiknya kau berhenti bekerja untuk kampus, dan memulai usahamu sendiri?”

Jaejoong sependapat dengan Yunho, dan menunjukkan senyum simpulnya.

“ _Aish_ , belum bisa, bagaimanapun aku masih menggunakan pembakaran di kampus.” Heechul menjawab dengan salah tingkah.

Jaejoong terkikik, “Jadi sebaiknya malam ini kita menyiapkan berkas tentang pola itu.”

“Biar aku dan Heenim yang menanganinya,” sahut Yunho.

Jaejoong mengangguk setuju, lantas melangkah ke dapur untuk menyiapkan makan malam. Yunho menyarankannya untuk memesan makanan dari restoran, namun tak ada salahnya memasak untuk kolega barunya. Lagipula belum terlalu malam untuk menyiapkannya.

“ _Nee_ , apa yang biasanya kau bicarakan dengannya?” Heechul tak bisa menekan rasa penasarannya. Pun selagi ia hanya berdua dengan Yunho.

“Hm … apa ya?” Yunho memposisikan dirinya untuk duduk di seberang Heechul sembari menyalakan laptopnya. “Kalau dipikir-pikir, obrolan kami lebih banyak tentang pekerjaan atau cuaca, tapi … dia tak pernah bicara banyak, dan jarang untuk memulai.”

“Tapi bukankah kalian sudah bekerja bersama selama hampir tiga tahun?”

“A-ah—apa aneh?”

“Eh?”

“Apakah aneh kalau kami jarang mengobrolkan sesuatu?”

“Tidak juga….” Heechul menggumam lesu, “ _M-mianhae_.”

Yunho tertawa miris, “Hn.”

Heechul jadi teringat akan kata-kata Choi Seunghyun belum lama ini. Jawaban saat ia merasa hilang akal lantaran ia tidak bisa memulai obrolan dengan Jaejoong di pertemuan pertama mereka. Saat itu ia hanya bertanya tentang topik yang biasanya diperbincangkan oleh sang profesor dengan Jaejoong. Namun salah seorang dosen favoritnya itu justru memberikan tanggapan melebihi yang ia butuhkan,

_“Aku selalu bercerita padanya tentang buku yang sudah ku baca; biografi seniman, latar belakang sejarah karya seni, juga anatomi. Saat kami sedang berdua, dia sering memintaku untuk bercerita. Pada dasarnya aku hobi membaca, jadi aku senang karena ada yang bisa ku ajak berbagi. Agar tidak kehabisan bahasan, setiap hari aku meluangkan waktu di perpustakaan dengan tumpukan buku seni, sampai-sampai membuat profesor terharu karena aku menjadi begitu rajin.” Seunghyun tergelak, “Aku berada di sini juga berkat hal itu…._

_Tapi kau tak perlu khawatir. Semakin dia menyukaimu, semakin dia tak banyak bicara. Saat dia bersama Hyun Joong, dia hampir tak pernah bicara. Begitulah, Jaejoong akan sedikit bicara di dekat orang yang disukainya.”_

Perasaan tidak nyaman kembali mengaduk relung hati Heechul. Apakah itu berarti kalau cinta Yunho sudah berbalas? Jadi sebenarnya mereka saling mencintai?

“A-aku pinjam toilet.”

Tanpa menunggu sambutan Yunho, ia buru-buru memasuki kamar mandi dan segera membasuh wajahnya.

“Aku tak akan memberitahumu, _Paboya_.” Heechul mendesis, “Aku tak akan mengatakannya padamu. Aku tak akan mendorongmu untuk melangkah lebih maju. Cari tahu sendiri, dasar Yunho _pabo_ ….”

Cukup lama Heechul berusaha menenangkan diri. Sedangkan Yunho terpaku di depan lembar _fax_ yang baru masuk, sebelum menelusuri komputer yang ditinggalkan menyala oleh pemiliknya.

.

.

Yunho terbangun dari tidur indahnya lantaran suara yang menyerupai alarm. Keadaan kamarnya masih remang, hanya ada sedikit cahaya menyeruak dari sela korden yang agak terbuka. Kepalanya terasa berat, tetapi ia masih ingat apa yang dilakukannya di hari sebelumnya. Usai melihat-lihat kafe di daerah Gongju yang digarap oleh Kim Design, Jaejoong memintanya untuk memesan sebuah kamar, dan di sanalah ia sejak semalam. Ia paham jika Jaejoong masih dibayangi trauma, sehingga memilih bermalam di Gongju daripada membiarkannya menyetir untuk pulang ke Seoul.

_Bicara soal Jaejoong…._

Kantuknya lenyap dalam sekejap begitu menyadari bahwa lelaki itu tak lagi bergelung dalam dekapannya. Pun suara alarm tadi mendorongnya untuk lekas menuruni ranjang dan mengenakan kimono hotelnya dengan cepat.

Seperti dugaannya, Jaejoong masih berada di depan pintu, berusaha mengambil tas yang semalam ia tautkan bersama alarm. Sebelum ke Gongju ia sudah menyiapkannya karena mengira hal seperti ini memang akan terjadi.

“Y-Yunho- _ya_ —”

“Sudah kuduga,” desisnya tajam lantas menghempaskan punggung lelaki itu ke pintu. “Sebenarnya apa yang kau pikirkan?”

Jaejoong terdiam, tak sedikit pun mencoba lepas dari kungkungan Yunho. Pandangannya menerawang mata gelap Yunho yang kini menatapnya nyalang.

“Kau berbohong dengan mengatakan akan menangani proyek di Peru bersama. Apa kau pikir aku begitu mudah untuk kau tipu?”

“A-aku tidak berbohong—”

“Meskipun kau hanya memesan satu tiket? Meskipun yang kau cari adalah apartemen tunggal?”

“K-kau melihat _email_ -ku?”

“Ya! Aku melihatnya! _Email_ , _fax_ , surat, _file_ , semuanya! Aku tahu segalanya tentang dirimu! Selama ini kau hanya berpikir kalau kau bisa mencampakkan apapun! Kau selalu berpikir akan mengakhiri semuanya setelah kau menyelesaikan semua proyek Hyun Joong- _sshi_ , bukan?!

Kau membuat kesalahan besar karena telah membuatku terlibat! Aku akan mengikutimu ke manapun kau pergi! Jangan berani-beraninya kau berpikir kalau kau bisa mati dengan mudah!”

Penglihatan Jaejoong berembun begitu menemukan air mata yang membasahi wajah Yunho. Tubuhnya merosot bersamaan dengan Yunho yang jatuh bersimpuh.

“Aku memang bukan Hyun Joong- _sshi_. Aku juga tak bermaksud menggantikan posisinya di hatimu. Tapi sadarlah, aku yang di sini sekarang, aku yang berada di sisimu. Aku mohon padamu…,” lirih pemuda itu di tengah cucuran air matanya, “tolong … cobalah untuk _hidup_ ….”

Dalam diam Jaejoong merengkuh tubuh Yunho dan mendekapnya erat.

 

* * *

 

_Dua hari kemudian, aku mengantarkannya ke bandara untuk melihat keberangkatannya ke Peru. Saat mengintip isi komputernya sembari membersihkan kantor, aku menemukan bahwa ia telah memesan apartemen dengan dua kamar._

_Hari ini begitu cerah, pun mawar di balkon tampak lebih hidup setelah dia memotong bagian yang kering…._

 

 

**END**

**Author's Note:**

> Nothing or no one can ever replace someone else in your life.
> 
> Adaptations of anime/manga Honey and Clover (Chica Umino)  
> Thanks for reading


End file.
